nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Eldritch Paladin of Candlekeep Pal(4),Sor(6),EK(10),ASC(10)
Build Creator: [[User:JeminiZero|'JeminiZero']] is this going to get finished anytime soon or can we delete it ? --DirtyFinger 00:42, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :What do you mean by "finished"? The article already describes how to make the complete build from start to end. The only thing it really lacks right now is the general description and pros and cons. -JeminiZero ::That's what I meant. Right now it's just a name with a table. --DirtyFinger 11:40, 4 November 2007 (UTC) this build is missing a feat.. Better version A better version of this build starts with 12 DEX, 14 INT, combat expertise instead of able learner, and uses the human race so it can take another feat (improved combat expertise). +6 AC helps a lot PvP, and all you really lose is 1 DC, which doesn't matter because you shouldn't be using save-dependent spells anyway.75.71.71.178 23:27, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Combat Expertise and Improved Combat Expertise suffer from a couple of problems. :*1. They are incompatible with Defensive Casting Mode, easily the most important mode for primary casters who don't want to attract Attacks of Opportunity while casting. And in PvP, you don't want to engage in melee with this build, you want to stand far away, and unleash your Sorcerous powers and kill your foe before he gets close. :*2. They impose a penalty to Attack, meaning while it is harder for the enemy to hit you, it also becomes harder for you to hit the enemy. As it stands the total attack bonus on this build is barely passable. You don't want to make it worse via Combat Expertise. :In short its useless when casting, and its useless when attacking. It might be useful if you are defending, but when you want to defend, you can already activate Divine Shield, and pull out Summon Monster 8. You don't need Combat Expertise for that. :As for Stats, Cha is very important for this build. It not only boosts DC, it boosts Saves via Divine Grace and AC via Divine Shield. Keep in mind this build was primarily meant for PvM, rather than PvP. :JeminiZero 01:21, 16 April 2008 (UTC) If you can get to a modified Tumble score of 15 the Attacks of Opportunity disappear when moving. Other AoOs appear to be bugged so you don't attract them as often as you should. Therefore when you're not meleeing ICE is a better mode than Defensive Casting. The extra AC also makes your Mirror Image work a lot harder.--Thorsson 08:31, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Able Learner? Just a question: what is the use of Able Learner with only 3 skill points (actually 1, since 2 are for concentration and spellcraft)? Wouldn't it make more sense to get something combat related? 14:12, November 2, 2014 (UTC)Enoon You are correct. It needs a little adjusting, but only a little. The best way to deomonstrate this is through the NWN2 Database (of builds). The original can be found here . My changes to lose Able Learner can be found here . I chose to get Blind Fight, but there are a number of possibilities.Thorsson (talk) 14:57, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the link! 13:31, November 7, 2014 (UTC)enoon